citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Himeko Momokino
(By Matsuri)Citrus Manga: Chapter 29, page 13 |Gender = Female |Birthday = |Status = Alive |Relatives = Pucchi (Pet Dog) |Friends = Mei Aihara Glasses-Senpai Harumi Taniguchi Yuzu Aihara Matsuri Mizusawa Nene Nomura Suzuran Shiraho |Hair Color = Violet |Eye Color = Magenta |Occupation = High School Student Student Council Vice-President |School = Aihara Academy |Manga = Chapter 4 |Voice Jap = Yurika Kubo (Drama CD) }} is a character in the manga Citrus. She is the Student Council vice-president and Mei Aihara's long-time friend. Appearance Himeko is a teenage girl of short stature, with her most noticeable feature being her thick and bushy eyebrows. Her violet hair is tied up in two short twin ringlets. Her eyes are magenta. In school she wears a neat uniform, yet outside of the academy she dresses in extravagant dresses and over-the-top outfits. She is rarely seen wearing anything casual. Personality She has a rather stuck-up and stubborn personality, and despises people who don't follow the school regulations, the most common objects of her disapproval are Yuzu Aihara and Harumi Taniguchi. Despite taste for sticking to the rules, she seems to enjoy lolita fashion, as she is usually seen wearing that kind of fashion when not in school. She gets extremely jealous and over protective of Mei, and absolutely abhors Yuzu's close relationship with Mei. It is popularly believed that Momokino harbors intense romantic feelings for Mei, and often emphasizes her relationship Mei by continuously referring to the fact that they were both childhood friends. Despite her seemingly possessive-like personality, she does have Mei's best interests at heart as she begrudgingly accepts Yuzu's attraction towards Mei. However, that does not stop her from frequently complaining about Yuzu's terrible behaviour. Plot Mei Arc Himeko Arc Matsuri Arc Tachibana Arc Harumi Arc Yuzu Arc Suzuran Arc Summer Trip Arc Relationships Friends Mei Aihara Himeko and Mei are childhood friends. She is very possessive of her and becomes jealous when Yuzu appears in her life. They have been friends since elementry school and were very close until one day when Mei grew depressed after her father left, they still remaind friends. Yuzu Aihara Yuzu is Mei's stepsister, who Himeko dislikes due to her unruly nature and her closeness to Mei. They become rivals for Mei's affections. Over time, though, Himeko becomes less antagonistic towards Yuzu, although she is still annoyed by Yuzu's disregard of the school's rules. She does worry and cares about Yuzu's well being in such as when Mitsuko decides to force Yuzu into an election race against Mei for the Student Council presidency. Harumi Taniguchi Like with Yuzu, Himeko dislikes Harumi for her attitude. Harumi, however, seems to like Himeko, and enjoys teasing her. Glasses-Senpai: They are both Vice presidents to Mei's reign. They seem on good terms with one another. Matsuri Mizusawa Suzuran Shiraho Nene Nomura Quotes Gallery Himeko Harumi charms.png|With Harumi in Chapter 14. Citrus Chibis.png|Volume 5 Extras Trivia * means "princess child". * means "plum tree field". * In Japanese media (such as anime and manga), characters of high social standing, such as Himeko herself, are commonly depicted with ringlets. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aihara Academy Category:Student Council Category:Main Characters